Pirate's Blood
by RiotFest
Summary: AU and OOC: Prince Peter is willing to escape the rich life like his older brother whom he hasn't seen in 10 years. One night a pirate takes Peter onto a ship. As they sail, Peter is having a ball, but who's the Jerk of a Captain that seems so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Peter sighs and he walks down the staircase of his lovely home. There he saw many guests arriving, his parents greeting them, and many young maidens waiting for Peter to dance with them. The blonde boy was merely 13 year-old and already his parents are looking for girls, so that he and her could produce an heir. The young British prince looked down at his attire and grimaced at it. His clothes were just hand-me-downs from his elder brother, whom he hasn't seen since he was 3.<p>

The blonde boy then notices that his parents are gesturing him to meet another girl. Peter frowned, the woman seemed to be in her late 20s. How absurd that his parents are wanting him to marry elder women. Though with chin up and shoulders back, Peter gracefully walks toward his parents and the old lady.

"Peter." His mother greets, "This is Lady Elizabeth Wilson. Her father is the owner of the nation's brewery."

"Charmed." Peter says, "My name is Peter Kirkland."

Elizabeth smiled and turns to Peter's parents, "May I have a moment with him?"

Peter's father seemed delighted by this, "Of course, Miss Wilson!"

The young boy watches as his parents retreat back to the door, as more and more guests are waiting for his parents to greet them and start little conversations with. Peter turns back to the woman, who seemed to have that happy expression on her old face. The young prince sighs and leads the woman to the dance floor.

Hand holding hand and hand on hip, Peter began to lead their dance. The music swayed perfectly to Peter, step by step, he mastered this dance when he was 8. Elizabeth was very impressed by the boy's dancing. To Peter, the woman couldn't even get the steps right to the dance. She had two left feet, it bothered the young British boy so much. Each time they moved, she would continue to stumble on and on.

"You are very well taught." She commented.

Peter only looked blank, "Thank you."

"You remind me of the elder sibling." She continued on.

"Arthur?"

Elizabeth nodded and sighed dreamily, "A magnificent young man, who knew how to charm young maidens in his chambers, he was also smart, and very brave, and so talented on the lute."

Peter still did not have expression on his face, "Yes."

"Though the boy seemed to be misguided somehow. Left his wonderful life for something much less."

Peter tightened his grip on the woman and forced a smile on his face, "It seems that our time is done, Miss Wilson."

The prince then walked off before Elizabeth could say anything to him. Peter casually walked up the stairs ignoring his parents, who were calling his name. The young boy walked up to his room and plopped down on his giant pillow. He hated being prince of the Great Britain Empire. So much work that they expect him to do. So much responsibilities that he can't manage to handle. No wonder Arthur left, this family is a living hell.

Peter smirked and changed out of his stuffy ole suite and into a much better clothing that only consisted of simple black trousers and a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt. The British boy rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his sailors hat. He dashed toward his window where there was a tree right in front of it. He jumped off the window and onto the tree, he then got a hold of the trunk and slid down.

The young boy took a stroll into London where there were many people walking around late at night. Peter then stopped by a pub, where he noticed rowdy men laughing and cheering. The young prince peaked his head in the building and saw dirty filthy men drinking rum right out of the bottle. Peter was about to leave, but someone saw the boy.

"HEY!"

Peter stiffened and did not move.

A tall muscular man walked up to Peter. He had dark blonde hair with a ahoge sticking up. Glasses upon his face with blue eyes that shined like the ocean. His pants were awfully torn and his white dress shirt was so filthy that Peter wasn't sure if it was even white anymore.

"What's a kid doin' here?" He said out loud.

"I-I..."

The man grabbed Peter by the collar and dragged him inside the pub. He lifted Peter up and placed him on the hard wooden bar stool. Peter squeaked as he was plopped down. The strange man sat next to him and eyed him carefully. He grinned and patted the boy's back.

"You're alright!" He said, "Name's Alfred Jones!"

Peter cracked a smile. This fellow seemed kind of funny, "I'm Peter."

Alfred kept his grin, "That's pretty awesome. Why don't we have a drink?"

The blonde prince wanted to object since he never tried rum before. But before he could even say anything Alfred already got two bottles of rum. He handed Peter a dirty bottle and clinked their bottles together. Peter watched as Alfred shouted cheerfully along with everyone else and chugged down the alcoholic drink.

The blue-eyed boy looked down at the bottle and sniffed it. He grimaced at the horrid smell and brought his lips toward it and took a sip. He quickly pulled back and made a gagging face. Suddenly laughter was heard. He looked up and saw Alfred laughing his brains out. The older man slapped his knee and ruffled the boy's hair.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YA FACE!" Alfred shouted in a hearty manner.

Peter began to laugh along with Alfred and said, "Sh-Shut up! I've never had this before."

Alfred grinned and exclaimed, "OY! Got anything for the small shrimp?"

"Get him some milk, Al." A girly voice rang.

Both males turned around and saw a dark tanned girl in front of them. Raven hair tied into pigtails with blood stained ribbons. Peter noticed that her clothing was rather masculine than feminine. Dark green trousers that were tattered and worn out. And her shirt was a dirty white and it was tied so it showed her belly. Peter watched as she put on a button down black vest and walked towards the two.

She placed a hand on her hip and said, "Giving a kid rum? Are you stupid?"

Alfred grinned slyly, "Not at all Maria. Not at all."

The one called Maria rolled her eyes and approached Peter. She eyed him carefully like Alfred and smiled. Peter was confused by this. It seemed that these two know something that he doesn't. But it didn't matter. Maria smiled warmly and asked the bartender for milk. In seconds a glass of cold milk came into contact to Peter's hands. He quickly chugged the drink down and burped in thanks.

Maria giggled at the Prince and sat next to him. She looked over at Alfred and said, "Captain wants us to get moving."

The blonde man frowned and looked down at Peter and asked, "Can we keep it?"

Peter raised a brow and Maria smiled, "Fine. But he is your responsibility. Captain might disagree but he won't object to his first mate."

She winked at Alfred which caused him to laugh, "Of course he won't say no to you!"

Alfred then got on the bar stole and stood on the counter top. Peter and Maria watched as Alfred began to speak. He got out a pistol from his side and shot the ceiling, grabbing everyone's attention. Soon enough other men who were sloppy and badly dressed like Alfred stood up. Peter noticed swords and pistols revealing their selves as the men chuckled.

Alfred took Peter's unfinished bottle of rum and took a big gulp, "FELLAS! TIME TO GET OUR SUPPLIES!"

Men cheered and shot bullets into the air. Peter soon began to grow nervous and scared. He hopped off the bar stole and was about to run off, but Alfred took hold of Peter's collar. The blonde boy yelped and began to flare around as Alfred put him on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU WANKER! I AM PRINCE PETER OF GREAT BRITAIN AND I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME!" Peter screamed.

Alfred looked over at Maria who kept a smirk on her face. Alfred shook his head and said, "Boy, you have no idea what we have stored in for you."

"Wha?"

Alfred shot his pistol again and shouted, "MEN HURRY! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

"A-Ah!" Peter groaned, he was having a bumpy ride after all. Alfred ran from the bar after he shot the owner's leg. The prince was soon growing tired. Or maybe nauseous. Perhaps it was nauseous since Alfred was bouncing up and down.

"I-I don't feel too well..." The boy muttered.

Maria looked at Alfred with a worried look, "Take it easy, Alfred!"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "Um, excuse me, but we're running for our LIVES. I think him being sick isn't as important as our lives."

This time the girl rolled her eyes, "Shut up. We're almost there. Look!"

Maria was right. The three of them and the crew were nearing a ship. Peter lifted his head, wanting to see the ship. It was big and it looked like an old navy ship that he saw when he was younger. Peter sighed, knowing that the ship must have been stolen. He frowned and placed his head back down, pretending to be sleeping. He felt Alfred running up something, it sounded like he was stepping on wood.

"HURRY! SET SAIL! EVERYONE GO BACK TO YA STATIONS!" Peter heard Maria shout. Seemed like she knew what she was doing.

"Better put that one to bed." A different voice said, it was softer than Alfred's.

Alfred nodded his head and replied, "You're right, Mattie."

Peter frowned, '_Mattie? Sounds like a ridiculous name.'_ Peter slightly opened his eyes and saw the deck filled with filthy men like Alfred. They were shouting, pulling rope, tying rope, running around. It was chaos! As the two of them walked away, Peter noticed that they were descending into the boat. Peter looked around and saw that it was dimmed. Candles everywhere, lit each wall and corner. Another thing that caught the boy's eye was that there were hammocks everywhere.

"Here we are." He heard Alfred mumble.

The man gently placed Peter on his own hammock. Alfred glanced at Peter one more time before going back up there with the chaos. Once Alfred's footsteps died down, Peter instantly sat up. He looked around in a frantic manner. He didn't know where the hell he was! The young prince curled up as he looked around, nothing but barrels, hammocks, rum, and filth. Peter sighed. What the hell did he get himself into?

The young prince didn't know how long he was down here. The boy only stared at his own two feet. Suddenly footsteps were heard. Peter looked up and saw a few people. Alfred, Maria, and another man who looked like Alfred. The three of them approached Peter with a smile on their faces. The man who looked like Alfred handed the prince a bowl. Peter grimaced at it. It was slop.

"It's better than nothing, kid." Maria said.

Peter nodded and muttered a thank you. He heard them chuckle at him. The blue-eyed boy looked up and asked if he could have a spoon. Alfred's eyes lit up and took one out of his back pocket. Peter made another face. The man pulled it out of his back pocket. The pocket that was near his buttocks. The boy gingerly took the spoon and wiped it on his shirt before eating.

"How is it?" The Alfred look alike asked.

Peter was stuffing his face with it. He didn't even notice. Peter looked up with puffed cheeks and said, "Marff pfttf!"

Maria giggled, "I know it looks like crap but it is tasty, huh?'

The boy nodded and finished his meal. He grinned as he handed Alfred the bowl and spoon, "I didn't eat dinner yet when I left my home. So thanks!"

The Alfred look alike laughed slightly, "I like him. Nothing like the older one."

"True." Maria replied, "Though the older one is...Cuter."

Peter raised a brow, "Who?"

"Nothing." Both said in unison.

"Oh!" The look alike said, "Before I forget. My name is Matthew. I'm Alfred's twin brother."

Peter smiled, "Nice to meet you, Matthew."

Maria giggled and said, "Well. Bed time."

"W-Wha?" The Prince exclaimed, "Why?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Well..For starters it's midnight and you have a big day tomorrow."

Peter pouted, "The bloody hell? What are you all talkin' about?"

They all laughed slightly at him. Maria rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead, making the young boy blush.

"G'night, Prince Peter."

And with that said, he decided to listen. He laid back and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seychelles is Maria. Just to let yall know. A Lute is also an early form of guitar**

**There's a lot of Pirate!England stories with America, Canada, France, Spain and so on. But what about Sealand? I think Sealand would of wanted to know that his big brother use to be a pirate. if he knew that then England might of gotten a LITTLE respect from the small guy. haha**

**There's EnglandxSeychelles in this story too. Cause EnglandxSeychelles is one of my fav pairings.**

**I started this story cause I'm finishing up my ChinaxTaiwan story , To Capture His Girl so yeah. **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"AHOY!" A voice shouted.<p>

Peter instantly sat up. He looked around his surroundings, being aware that he wasn't in his usual chambers. The young prince sighed after realizing the little events that happened last night. He shook his head and mumbled to himself about how careless he was about being kidnapped by a bunch of low lives. The boy got off the hammock and went up the stairs. He opened the door and saw men all over the deck.

The blonde prince closed the door behind him and began to search for the people that he talked to last night. As he was walking he bumped into a tan man. Peter looked up and saw the man had piercing green eyes. His dark hair was rather messy and as well as his attire. Peter looked at the man's hand and saw him holding something red. The boy furrowed his brows together, wondering what the hell it was.

The man blinked and saw the boy focusing his attention on his food. He laughed and took a bite out of the red object. He bent down to the boy and asked, "What is a little kitten like you doing here?"

Peter blushed and glared, "You jerk! I am certainly not a kitten!"

The tan man laughed, "What shall I call you?"

"Peter!"

"Peter?" He mumbled to himself. He flashed Peter a smile and replied, "I'm Antonio."

The prince eyed Antonio and suddenly his eyes widened. He gaped at the man and rudely pointed his finger at him. "Y-You're the Spanish Bandit that stole mother's jewels!"

Antonio raised a brow and suddenly grinned, "My name still haunts the British kingdom? I feel so honored."

Peter frowned and was about to retort back but a voice called out to him. Antonio and Peter turned around and saw a blonde man with a ladle in his hands. Antonio's face brightened and greeted the man. It turned out the blonde's name was Francis. Peter snorted and mumbled something about the name sounding French.

"Is there something wrong with the French people?" Francis loomed over Peter.

"A-AH!" Peter gasped and shook his head rapidly, "N-No sir!"

Francis chuckled and shoved the boy to the side as he talked to Antonio, "Cap'toon wants to see you, Toni."

Antonio nodded and took hold of Peter's hand. The boy glared and looked back at the Frenchman. It seemed that he was getting ingredients from a barrel. The Spanish man then handed Peter back to Alfred. Peter's eyes lit up as he saw the familiar face. The taller man looked down at the prince and grinned.

The messy haired Spaniard smiled and left the prince with the blonde man. Alfred placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and showed the boy around the deck. Peter seemed fascinated by how it all worked. The way Alfred explained how things work, Peter can sense that this place isn't chaos at all. It was rather organized in their own little way.

"Hey Alfred." Peter said as he sat on the ledge of the ship with Alfred holding onto him, "When will I meet this Captain of this vessel?"

Alfred raised a brow and scratched his scruffy chin, "Soon I guess. We're heading toward a different harbor in Spain right now."

"Spain?" Peter mumbled, "What the bloody hell are we going there for?"

The man with the glasses shrugged, "Cap'n wants to see if there's any good stuff to steal."

"Steal? What are you going to do with those stuff then?"

"Hmmm." Alfred hummed and replied, "Well we usually sell 'em to get more coins."

"I can see that."

The tall man eyed Peter for a bit. He grinned and took the boy off of the ledge. Alfred took Peter down the boat and back to his own hammock. The man looked at the floorboard before prying it open. The prince watched as Alfred took out an old wooden box. Inside the box was some papers, marbles, and some other childish small toys. Though buried beneath is was a dagger.

Alfred took the dagger out and dusted it. He looked at it. It was seven inches in length. The case for it was leathery and worn out. There was this string that was hanging from it. He looked down at the boy and tied to string to Peter's trousers.

"What's this?"

"This is a dagger." Alfred said obviously, "I had this when I was a boy in the new world."

"N-new world?" Peter exclaimed. He remembered that his parents would always send troublemakers to the new world. He didn't know that Alfred was from there.

"Daddy got this for me when I was a boy." Alfred said. He stood up and smiled, "There we are. You need that when we get to Spain. Lots of thieves y'know."

Peter beamed up at Alfred and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

Alfred smiled and ruffled Peter's hair, "No problem, kid. Now let's go back up."

The blonde duo walked up the stairs to see land miles away. Peter perked up seeing that they'll reach Spain soon. Maybe till the next sun rise. It still looked awfully far. Alfred looked down at the boy and said, "Can you get Matthew? I need to talk to him."

Peter nodded and walked off. He didn't really explore the ship that much. He decided to go to the room that was on the higher level with the door that looked a bit fancy. The boy went up the stairs and was greeted by none other by Alfred's brother. The violet-eyed man smiled as he was steering the ship.

"Alfred wants to talk to you." Peter said as he walked up to him.

Matthew sighed and nodded. He scanned the area and quickly grabbed the closet person he could find. The person that the man grabbed had silver hair. Red eyes that glowed brightly even though it was sunny. He cursed at Matthew and took the wheel of the ship. The man looked at Peter and snarled at the prince.

Peter visibly winced at this. Matthew saw this and shook his head with a smile. He looked at the boy and said, "That's Gilbert. He and his brother are wanted in Austria so Cap'toon took them in."

The prince nodded in understandment. He watched as Matthew walked down the stairs to talk to Alfred. Peter cautiously eyed this Gilbert fellow before heading toward the fancy door. Gilbert raised a brow as he saw this. He was about to yell at the prince, but decided to hold his tongue. He snickered as Peter entered the room. Might as well learn the hard way.

The blonde boy entered the room and saw it was lit by the sun rays that was revealed by the windows. The room was pretty big, but not too big. Perhaps six or seven people could be in here. The ship is pretty big. There was also a kitchen below deck and for some reason a dining hall that could fit almost EVERYONE in the ship. Peter frowned as he closed the door. He headed toward a desk and saw a map. There were little pins that were sticking out of it. One pin was on Britain, another one in the new world, and a few more everywhere else.

The young prince looked around some more. Just boring stuff, such as books, clothing, a futon that actually looks comfy, telescope, and other junk. Peter sighed seeing that there was nothing interesting. He turned around and was about to leave, but something caught his curious blue eyes. There in the corner was an instrument. But not just any other instrument. It was a lute! The boy walked toward the stringed instrument and was about to touch it, but the door suddenly opened.

"The hell?" A voice commented.

Peter quickly turned around toward the entrance. His eyes widened as he realized that he just entered the CAPTAIN'S room. The Captain seemed to be tall, to Peter that is. His hair was a bit long and shaggy that it was almost covering his eyes. His face was filthy and sweaty. His clothes were simple brown pants with a dirty white dress shirt. He had on a maroon captain's jacket and a pistol was safely tucked in the holder. The hat that was adorned on him was black and was leathery, it looked really old. The man narrowed his eyes at Peter. He approached him and quickly grabbed the boy's collar.

Peter flared around as the Captain lifted him up. The prince glared and exclaimed, "Y-You jerk! Put me down this instant! I am Prince Peter of Great Britain and you shall treat me as SUCH!"

The Captain raised a brow, well Peter think he did. His blonde hair was covering his eyes basically. He shook his head and walked out of the room with Peter still in hand. The Captain looked below him and saw that the crew was still working. All except Maria and Alfred. They were just gaping at Peter and the mysterious blonde captain.

Maria eyed Alfred and the man nodded back at the tan woman. They walked up the deck and headed toward the Captain and Peter. The Captain gestured the two to walk in his room. He even dragged along the boy. Once the four of them were inside the room, the Captain threw Peter onto his futon. Peter sat up and rubbed his neck. The collar was choking him since the Captain was almost hanging him to death.

"What the bloody hell is _that_ doing on my ship?" The Captain demanded.

Peter felt insulted! How dare he speak to him like that! He was the freaking PRINCE! Peter glared and exclaimed loudly, "What do you mean _that_? Do you know who I am?"

The Captain looked at Peter with threatening eyes, which caused the boy to stiffen. The Captain rolled his eyes beneath his hair and said in a mock voice, "_I'm Prince Peter of Great Britain! Blah! Blah! Blah!_ Save it, git."

The boy was piratically red. He was about to talk back, but a Alfred covered his mouth. Peter looked up and saw Alfred shaking his head. He smiled and said, "Why don't you go outside? We'll talk to the Cap'n for a bit."

Peter hesitatingly looked at Maria and saw her smiling at him, "Go on, Pete."

The young prince nodded and got off the futon. He glared at the Captain one last time before heading toward the outside. Maria smiled at Peter and when she turned toward the Captain she frowned. The Captain raised a brow as he crossed his arms.

"Well?" The Captain exclaimed, "Go on, tell me why that bugger is here."

Alfred scratched the back of his head and said, "When we were in the pub I saw him there and I instantly thought of a mini you...So I grabbed him and Maria said we could keep him!"

Captain then looked over at his first-mate. She had her hands on his waist. Alfred bit his lip, trying to resist the urge to laugh. When Maria puts her hands on her hips that's when shit is about to get REAL. The young woman frowned and said, "We're keeping him."

"The hell we are!" Captain said, "Once we get to Spain we are instantly abandoning that prat!"

"Why do you even hate him?" Maria asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That kid is nothing but a spoiled sport." He spat back, "People like him make me sick."

Alfred rolled his eyes as he watched Maria glare harshly at the blonde man. By the looks of it, the Captain was failing to show fear as his first-mate continued to give him the death glare. After a few seconds, the Captain lifted his hands in defeat.

"FINE!" He said loudly, "Keep the prat. But don't expect me to be on bloody good terms with him."

Alfred and Maria high-fived each other. Maria looked at the man and exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll be on good terms sooner or later."

"Whatever." he spat at them, "Just leave."

He turned around and heard the door opening, but before they could leave Maria quickly got a quick kiss from the Captain. He instantly turned red and looked back to see the door closing. He groaned and sat on the chair by the desk.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do like EnglandxSeychelles :)**

**The next chapter will have a bit of adventure and Wy will make her appearance. I need a human name for Wy though :\ Any suggestions? It'd help**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Peter woke up early to the sounds of rowdy men. He sat up and found himself on Alfred' hammock again. He frowned, where was that guy sleeping? He would ask him later. Peter hopped down and in the corner his spotted Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Seemed that they were having a few bottles of rum. Francis spotted the boy and grinned. The other two did the same once they saw what he was doing. Antonio signaled Peter to approach them. The prince was hesitant. Though he did walk towards the three men.<p>

"How's are ya?" Gilbert asked as he slapped the boy's back.

"G-Gah!" Peter groaned and replied, "Good, I suppose. I just woke up.."

"It is pretty early." Francis commented, "The sun just rose from beneath the sea."

The boy nodded and took a seat next to the silver-haired German. He watched as the men were playing with a couple of dice. Peter watched as Francis rolled the dice. It was snake eyes. Antonio cheered as he took Gilbert's coins. The German growled at the Spaniard and rolled the dice, hoping to get the number he said out loud.

"C'mon!" Gilbert said to himself, "Give daddy a ten!"

He rolled the dice onto the barrel and saw that one dice had the number three while the other had a six. "DAMN!" Gilbert shouted.

Francis laughed as he took the dice. Peter shook his head and walked up the stairs. He walked over to the ledge and saw that they were nearing the harbor! He smiled and began to look for familiar faces. He walked toward the upper level of the ship and saw Maria steering the ship. The boy smiled and walked towards the girl.

"Hey!" She said as she patted Peter's head, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Peter replied, "Though I don't remember sleeping on the hammock."

Maria nodded, "Yeah. Once we were done talking to the Captain we saw you sleeping by the doorway."

"Ah.." He mumbled.

"I see Alfred gave you his dagger." She commented.

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, almost forgetting the object, "Alfred said there's lots of jerks in Spain."

Maria nodded, "True. Speaking of Spain... Take the wheel."

"E-Er.." The boy stumbled as the older woman took Peter's hand and placed them on the wooden wheel. He watched as Maria walked over to the ledge and shouted, "LAND HO!"

Men cheered and hurried toward their positions. Maria smiled and walked back to Peter and took back the wheel. The boy clutch onto his sailors hat as he walked over to the ledge to see that they were awfully close to the harbors. He couldn't wait! What should he do while they were in Spain? Help Alfred steal? Follow Maria as she looks for more weapons? The boy looked over at Maria and grinned.

"Hold on, prince." She said, "Lemme just stir it near the dock."

Peter turned his attention back to the ledge and watched as Maria slowly neared the huge ship by the wooden dock. She did it! Peter bounced back to Maria and grouped her hand like a child would toward his mother. Maria giggled and walked off the upper level and soon off the ship with a few men following behind. Alfred and Matthew approached the two with a burly blonde man with his hair brushed back.

"Me, Mattie, and Ludwig are going to try to get more cannons for a good price." Alfred said.

_'Ludwig? Must be that big strong guy..'_ Peter thought as he clutch onto Maria's hand. Maria nodded her head and exclaimed, "We need more supplies. Not rum but actual food."

"Captain says to meet back at before dawn." The Ludwig guy said. Peter was a bit surprised, his voice didn't really sound scary.

"Alright~!" Maria said as she mock salute the boys. She looked at the young prince and grinned. "Stay close kid."

Peter nodded as the two entered the market. The place was so crowded. The blonde boy followed Maria as she bought a few vegetables and some limes. Peter eyed Maria weirdly as she peeled the green fruit and quickly sucked it. Maria made a funny face before throwing the peels away.

"Why'd you eat that lime?" Peter inquired.

Maria tossed a lime at Peter and replied, "I want beautiful looking gums. Being out at sea for a long time we pirates tend to get scurvy. So we have to eat 'em limes."

"Do I have too?" Peter looked with a disgusted face.

"If you want to have none ugly gums be my guest. Plus it's painful when you get scurvy. That's what I heard." Maria said as they entered deeper into the crowd.

The boy quickly peeled the fruit and shoved the lime in his mouth. His eyes watered and puckered up, but he maned up and ate the fruit. He heard a girly laugh that didn't belong to Maria. Peter raised a brow and looked to the side. There he saw a girl, roughly around his age. Her brown hair was tied into a messy side pony tail. She was wearing maroon shorts and a light brown sleeveless top. Her smile suddenly disappeared when Peter made eye contact with her.

The young prince watched as the girl turned her attention back to a man. Peter frowned as he looked at the man next to the girl. The man was wearing odd clothing. His hair was black and short and was wearing a triangle hat that looked like it was weaved with something like reeds. His attire seemed to be like bath robes because the sleeves were awfully long. The weird man shoved a basket at the girl and began to fill it with vegetables. The girl frowned and silently followed him.

Peter tugged on Maria's shirt. She looked down at the boy and asked, "Yeah?"

"Uh, can I look around town?" He asked, "I promise I'll be back before dawn."

Maria pouted, deciding if she should let him or not. "Fine. You have that dagger don't you?"

" 'course!" He commented.

The older woman nodded, "Alright. Don't get mugged!"

"I'll try not to be!" Peter said back. Maria watched as the prince escaped into the sea of people. She sighed, hoping the decision she made was a good one.

* * *

><p>Peter frowned, he was looking all over town for the girl. It seemed like hours passed since he left Maria. He looked at the sun and saw that sun will soon turn orange. He would have to go back to the ship. Peter sighed in defeat and decided to head back to the docks. As entered the harbor, a certain ship caught his eye. It was rather strange looking. It looked bigger than all the other ships, the sails looked folded like, and the wood looked fancy. Peter was about to head directly back to the ship, but something caught his eye. It was that girl! Peter frowned though, the same man along with another one was beating her.<p>

The boy growled and took the handle of his new dagger. He ran towards the two men and shoved them, flinging his own body over the girl's beaten body. Peter looked up and snarled at the two men. The same man that he saw hours ago, glared at the prince and looked over at the other man. The other man tsk'd at the two and brought out sword. Peter gritted his teeth and revealed his weapon.

The man with the sword started to laugh, "K-Kiku! Look at the guy's weapon! BWAHAHAHA!"

Peter frowned and eyed the man called Kiku. Kiku shook his head as he replied to his comrade, "Enough, Yong Soo. Take these two to the cells."

"C-Cells?" Peter stuttered and suddenly felt himself being lifted by this Yong Soo man. "Th-The girl!" Peter shouted.

Kiku glared and picked up her unconscious body. The two men took Peter and the girl into the odd ship that the prince saw a few minutes ago. They went down below the deck into the prison cells and threw the two kids in the cells. Yong Soo slammed it shut and chuckled as he and Kiku left. Peter cursed out loud and slammed his body into the bars.

"B-BOLLOCKS!" He shouted as he grasped onto the metal handlebars.

"D-Do you talk t-to your mum with th-that mouth?" A voice stuttered out.

Peter turned around and saw the girl sitting up right with her hand pressed against her shoulder. She glared lightly at Peter and said, "The hell are you lookin' at?"

"Nothing!" Peter quickly said back. This girl seemed to have a temper, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." She spat. She closed her eyes for a minute, making Peter raise a brow. She then opened her eyes and said, "Reach into my back pocket and fish out my keys."

"Keys?" He inquired.

"Of course." She replied, "I have keys for almost everything on this bloody ship."

The boy nodded and asked, "Where'd you say 'em keys are?"

"Back pocket." She said and gestured to her trousers, "I would get them myself, but my arms are hurting like the devil."

Peter nodded and crawled toward the girl. Now him being a 13-year old he does have his hormones and dirty thoughts. He immediately blushed at the thought of him reaching a girl's trousers. He just froze there once he sat next to her. The girl rolled her eyes and snapped at Peter, "Hurry up, you bum!"

"A-Ah!" Peter stammered as he came back to reality, "Sorry."

The prince slipped his hand in the girl's back pocket and immediately felt the metal keys. He quickly pulled them out and unlocked himself and the girl out of the cell. He tossed the keys back to the girl as she got up.

He watched as she winced in pain, but after moving her arms around a bit, she felt fine. The girl approached Peter with her hands on her waist. She eyed the prince before extending her hand, "I'm Susan, but call me Sue. I'm from Australia."

Peter eyed her before taking her hand, "I'm Peter. I'm a prince from Great Britain."

Sue looked at the 'prince' and stifled a laugh, "Sure you are."

Peter pouted and exclaimed, "It's true!"

"Whatever." She said, "Now come on! Let's escape before they bring down their captain."

The two kids ran down the damp halls and went up the stairs. When they reached the dock, they saw that there were tons of people on the deck. Sue swore under her breath and looked at Peter, "Do you have a ship or something?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Peter exclaimed, "Just a few boats down the harbor."

"That's brill." She replied, "C'mon, let's go the other way around."

Peter nodded and quickly followed Sue. The ship was large! How on earth would a girl like her remember where to go? Peter didn't even know where the hell he was going on the blonde Captain's ship! Sue suddenly stopped causing Peter to bump into her. The boy glared and fixed his sailor's hat.

"Why'd you stop?" He hissed at her.

"Shut up!" She retorted back, "Look! That's the captain's quarters. He took some of my stuff. Let's go in so I can get it."

"Fine." Peter mumbled, "Let's hurry. The ship that I'm suppose to be on is suppose to meet back before dawn."

Both Sue and Peter went in the room and began to look for Sue's belongings. Well Sue was actually looking, Peter on the other hand was idly looking at the charts, maps, and etc. Though something caught the boy's eye. Peter got a closer look. It was a map. A really old map! The boy took the paper and examined it. His eyes widened at what he just found. He found the map to the legend of the Fountain of Youth! The prince grinned and folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket. He looked back at Sue as finally found what she was looking for.

"Got it!" She exclaimed.

Peter frowned as she held up the object she was looking for. "A messenger's bag?"

Sue made a sour expression as well and stuck her tongue out, "Inside has all my stuff!"

"Let's just go!" Peter urged, not caring about the bag anymore.

"Fine." The girl replied and grabbed Peter's hand. She led the prince out from below onto the back of the ship, where there wasn't a person to be sited. Sue grinned said, "See that life boat? That's our ticket off of this Asian ship. We just go on it and escape."

Peter nodded, unsure of what she just said since he wasn't paying attention. Sue took the prince's hand once again and basically dragged the blonde boy onto the life boat. She quickly began to untie the ropes with no help from Peter.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Both kids stiffened in horror and looked to the side to see a woman with long black hair tied into a pony-tail, with a sword running towards the two. Sue panicked and grabbed Peter's dagger. "W-What are you doing?" He cried out.

"Saving our arses!" She replied as she cut the ropes. Suddenly a snap was heard and the two teens held onto each other as they fell into the ocean. A loud splash came from them as the boat landed on the water. Sue shoved a paddle at Peter and demanded him to row the boat with her.

Peter looked back and saw that the woman began to shout. Both him and Sue began to row faster. As they were rowing, Sue suddenly asked, "Where's your ship?"

The prince looked around for a bit and finally spotted the ship! He pointed at the direction and the two paddled there. As they reached the ship, Peter stood up and shouted at someone to help them get on the docks. The person who heard their cry was the Captain himself. Once he spotted the two kids he cursed under his breath. So tempted to leave them there, but he didn't. He tossed a rope over to the kids and told them to hang out. Peter and Sue grabbed hold and soon felt themselves going up and onto the dock.

The Captain eyed Peter and Sue before getting on the boat. He looked back and shouted, "THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO STANDING THERE FOR? HURRY IT UP!"

Peter stiffened and immediately followed the Captain while Sue casually followed the blonde. Once they were on the ship, it began to set sail. The two teens were by the ledge looking at the Asian ship that they escaped from. Peter felt a nudge and looked at Sue as she gave back his dagger. He smiled and placed his weapon back in its case.

"So.." Peter began, "Do tell, how'd a girl like you ended up on ship like that?"

Sue shrugged and replied, "I was sold by my brother. He needed the money to pay off a debt. The pirates that bought me were from Eastern Asia."

"That's horrible!" Peter commented with a shock face.

"Nah." She replied, "My brother wasn't a great guy. I was kind of glad. It seemed that those Asian pirates treated me better than my own flesh and blood."

"I see.."

Sue looked over at Peter and asked, "What about you? Family?"

"As I told you before, I am Prince Peter of Great Britain."

"So you're still onto that?" Sue said amusingly.

Peter glared, "I am! I have royal blood. I was suppose to be next king, but...I got kidnapped by a certain pirate here on this ship."

"Did they make you into a slave?" Sue asked.

"Y'know..." Peter said as he stared at the harbor that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as they drift off, "I kind of expected them too, but I'm not. They're treating me as if I'm part of the crew."

"That must be nice." She mused, "But you still didn't answer my question. Do you have family or is this your family now?"

"I have parents." Peter replied, "They were decent to say the least, but they always rush things. Like they were looking for a bride for me and I'm only 13! They were looking at women that were too old for me."

Sue slightly laughed, "They must be barmy."

Peter laughed as well, " 'course. I've always found them mad like that."

Soon their laughter died down. The two continued to stand by the ledge. The boat was far from Spain now. The sky was soon darkening and the stars could be seen. After all this silence, Peter suddenly said, "I also have an elder brother."

Sue raised a brow, "What's he like?"

Peter frowned and replied, "Truth be told..I haven't seen that git since I was 3. I think he was 15 at the time when he ran away."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Rumors from the servants say that my brother absolutely hated being prince. Always do this and always do what's expected." The prince said as he looked at Sue. "You could say he was a rebel."

Sue grinned, "I'd love to meet him."

"Me too." Peter mumbled. A grumble was soon heard from the two of them. Peter blush while Sue laughed. "Look's like we're hungry."

"Yeah!"

Peter cracked a smile and took Sue's hand, "We can go in the kitchen. This French guy cooks good food."

The two kids walked down below and went in the kitchen. Francis looked behind him and saw Peter with some girl he'd never seen. The blonde man smirked and asked Peter, "She your girl?"

Peter raised a brow before realizing he was still holding onto Sue's hand, "No! This is my new friend Sue. I rescued her from these Asian pirates."

"Rescued?" Sue frowned, "I got us out of the prison cells because I had the keys!"

Peter frowned as well, "But I helped you escape when those guys were beating you up."

Francis chuckled and interrupted their little argument, "What are you two chicks doin' here?"

The young blonde boy perked up, "We're hungry!"

Francis smirked and handed the two some bowls. He took a ladle and poured white creamy soup and gave the two kids a couple of bread. Peter eyed the meal and asked, "What's this?"

"Chowder soup." The Frenchman replied, "Now shoo!"

The two quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning area. They sat next to each other and began to eat. Sue took a bite out of her bread and exclaimed, "This ship is pretty big as Captain Wang's ship."

"Captain Wang?" Peter questioned as he dipped his bread in the soup.

"You never heard of Cap'n Wang?" Alfred's voice was suddenly heard.

The two kids looked behind them and saw Matthew, Alfred, Maria, Gilbert, and so on. They sat next to the kids and introductions were made. After they were done, Alfred asked his same question, "How come you never heard of Cap'n Wang, boy?"

Peter shrugged in embarrassment as he ate his soup. Maria smiled and said, "Well legend has it that Captain Wang is one out of the four feared pirates in all seven seas."

"Four?" Peter asked, "Who are the others."

"Everyone who sails knows 'em." Alfred said. "One is cap'n from the colder parts of the world. He wears a red scarf. They say that scarf of his use to be white, but he kills many people that it turned into a crimson red because of all that blood."

Matthew smirked and continued on, "Another one is also from the cold part of the world. That cap'toon only has a few crew members but they always mange to get what they want. The cap'toon is a very big man with an intimidating glare. I heard from others that if a man makes eye contact with him that they freeze in place."

Gilbert laughed and finished his soup, "Now about Captain Wang. Since he's from the Eastern part of the world, no one knows what he'll do cause not many people on this side of the world know anything about those Easterners. I heard that they do weird stuff in the Eastern world. They experiment with anyone! Men, women, kids, you name it. Someone told me that Captain Wang and his crew torture their prisoners and make them wish that they were dead or never born."

Both Sue and Peter gulped at this. Peter leaned over at Sue and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know!" She whispered back.

"Also." Gilbert continued, "I heard that Wang was able to find all the lost and mysterious treasures on this earth. Pretty awesome, ain't it?"

Maria smirked and said, "And last but not least, the finale feared pirate...Is him."

Peter and Sue watched as Maria stood up and pointed at the entrance. Every crew member turned their head and saw that Maria was pointing at the blonde Captain himself. He snarled at everyone and immediately every crew member looked down at their bowls, all except for Maria, Peter and Sue.

"Damn right." The Captain muttered to himself.

After supper, everyone resumed to their positions on deck. Peter glanced over at Sue and saw her yawning. He smiled and said, "You can sleep on my hammock tonight."

"You sure?" Sue asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah." He said, "I'll show you."

Once Peter showed Sue where to sleep he quickly headed up the deck. The boy sighed and walked up to the upper level to the Captain's room. Peter hesitantly stood in front of it before knocking. A voice was heard which told me to open the door. The young prince entered and was greeted by a mad and confused Captain.

"What?" The man spat.

Peter flinched and dug into his pocket. The captain raised a brow as he watched as Peter took out a folded piece of paper. The Captain sat by his desk and Peter unfolded it. The prince approached the Captain and handed it to him.

"I.." Peter began, "I thought you might of liked it..I stole it from Captain Wang's private quarters while Sue and I were escaping."

The Captain eyed Peter before taking the paper. The man's eyes widened at what the boy had just given him. A map to the infamous Fountain of Youth? The same Fountain of Youth Ponce DeLeon found? The Captain stared at the map and then back at the young prince.

"Why are you giving this to me, boy?" The Captain asked carefully.

Peter looked up at the Captain and said, "I know this sounds ridiculous, even though I've only been on this ship for a day or two..But for some reason I want you to accept me. I want you to stop thinking and treating me as if I'm a burden. I always see the way you stare at me as if you want me gone. Basically..What I'm trying to say is..Stop being such a damn jerk."

The Captain stayed quiet. He sighed and placed a hand on the boy. Peter looked up and saw him giving Peter a lop-sided smile. It was close enough to a real one anyway. The Captain gritted his teeth and replied, "Call me Kirk."

"Kirk..?" Peter asked, "Is that your real name?"

Captain Kirk shrugged, "Part of it."

"Oh."

"Meet me back in my room once you wake up tomorrow." Captain Kirk suddenly said.

Peter nodded and left Captain Kirk's room. Captain Kirk sighed and looked at the doorway, "I'd like to get to know you more, Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha. Can you guess which nations/people Matthew and Alfred were talking about when they were talking about the Feared Pirates of all seven seas?**

**next chapter is brotherly bonding! xD OR maybe not**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you didn't just tell him it's really you." Maria said as she laid on the Captain's futon. The Captain himself was by his desk, sitting on the wooden chair. The young man removed his hat and brushed his bangs to the side, letting his eyes be exposed to the brightness in the room.<p>

"Why should I?" He replied. He looked at his captain's hat and spun it, "I can't let my little brother know."

"Why not?" Maria asked. She rolled over and laid on her stomach, staring at the man. "It won't hurt to let him know."

Captain Kirk sighed, "H-He'll..probably yell at me and tell me I'm a disgrace. Just what mother and father told me before I left."

The woman on the futon frowned, "No way. I'm sure he'll be so excited."

Captain Kirk only snorted. Maria shrugged and then asked, "What are you two gonna to today then?"

"I am not sure." The blonde mumbled. "I haven't thought of it really."

"Talk!" Maria exclaimed, "You guys can talk or something."

The Captain frowned, "Sounds ridiculous, Maria."

The said woman smiled seductively, "Oh really? Tell me, Captain. How on God's earth does that sound ridiculous?"

Captain Kirk smirked and got off his chair. He approached Maria and pinned her down on the comfy futon. He leaned in and whispered, "Listen sweetheart, you don't want to mess with the captain do you? As I recall, I am one of the most feared pirates in this bloody world."

Maria giggled as she placed her arms on the man's neck, "I'd take the risk, Captain _Kirk_."

"Ahem..."

The two adults turned to the doorway and saw a red-faced boy and girl. Sue's blush died down quicker than Peter. The young girl snickered madly at the couple in front of them. Peter on the other hand was still in shock.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sue said while giggling mad. "We should leave. Right Pete?"

"Um..."

Maria laughed and pushed the Captain off of her. The man snarled at the intruding little buggers. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, letting his hair cover his eyes once again. Though before the Captain put on his hat, Peter noticed that his eyes were a familiar shade of green. The prince wanted to comment about it, but he decided against it. It probably didn't matter if he said anything about the Captain's eyes.

"Maria." Captain Kirk said, "Take Miss Sue here and show her around the deck. Make her useful or something."

The tan woman nodded and approached the two young teens. She smiled at Peter and patted his head as she took Sue's hand. Peter smiled back as he watched the two girls leave. The young prince turned back to Captain Kirk and saw him stand there with a blank look as he crossed his arms.

"So.." Peter began, "You said you wanted me here first thing when I woke up."

Captain Kirk nodded. "Yeah, you prat."

Peter frowned, "Jerk."

* * *

><p>Somewhere by the harbors of Spain there was a Chinese ship. A young Japanese man looked frantic and worried as he stood next to a Korean man. The Korean man, known as Yong Soo, sighed as he leaned against the ledge of the ship. He looked down at his friend, Kiku, and raised a brow, asking the Japanese why he was nervous.<p>

"We just lost our SLAVE!" Kiku exclaimed, "Captain won't be pleased."

Yong Soo rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Aniki won't mind."

"You shouldn't call him Aniki." Kiku replied with a scowl, "He is one of the most feared people and you casually call him elder brother in my language."

The Korean man chuckled, "Captain Aniki won't care."

Kiku could only shake his head. Suddenly footsteps were heard, the two men turned around and saw a Vietnamese woman scowling. She tilted her hat and glared at the two men. They both stiffened, knowing that this particular woman can be very violent.

"The other day. I saw that slave-girl escaping on the lifeboat along with a boy. Care to explain why you idiots weren't with her?" She said slowly.

Yong Soo grinned sheepishly and replied, "A-Ah..Viet. Maybe you were seeing things..?"

Viet growled and pointed her sword at the man, "Is that question?"

"N-NO!" He squealed.

"Wait till Captain hears about th-"

"Hears about what?"

The three pirates froze and turned their head toward the opening of the ship. There stood Captain Wang in his attire which was armor that seemed dirty and worn, and a traditional Chinese outfit underneath. The long haired captain approached the three with a woman and a man following him.

"Meimei." He said to the woman, "Tell the men below deck to set course."

"Of course, Captain." She replied as she quickly did as she was told.

The Captain then said to the man, "Thai, I need you to get my map from my study."

"Got 'cha." Thai replied as he walked off.

"Now." The Chinese man said, turning his attention back to the three pirates, "What should I hear aru?"

"U-Uh.." Kiku mumbled. The Japanese man pushed Yong So in front of him. The Korea stared stupidly at the Captain and suddenly pulled Viet in front of him. The woman growled at the two men and looked back at their Captain.

"E-Er.." She began, "Yao, it appears that Im and Honda lost..Lost that girl we got in Australia."

Captain Yao frowned, "That slave girl?"

"Y-Yeah." Viet replied, "The one that does the stuff that you need done."

His frown deepened, "Well. What the hell are you all standing there? Get her! She couldn't have gone far in this stupid town."

"Thing is, Captain Aniki." Yong Soo added, "She escaped on the life boat with a blonde boy."

Yao growled and grabbed Yong Soo's collar, "Escaped? What do you mean by that, Mistah Im?"

Yong Soo winced and replied, "L-Like you know..Got away and stuff."

The Captain rolled his eyes and shoved Yong Soo, "What did this boy look like?"

"He..He kind of looked like a mini version of Captain Arthur Kirkland." Kiku said as he stepped aside from the Korean man.

"Is that his boy?" Captain Wang asked as he raised a brow, "Arthur doesn't seem to be the type to have kids."

"But the boy seemed to be entering his early teens." The Japanese said, "So he couldn't be Captain Kirkland's boy."

"Perhaps a brother then." Yao mumbled.

"CAPTAIN!" Thai shouted as he ran towards the group.

"What is it, Thai?" Yao asked.

"T-The map!" Thai said frantically, "It's missing! I've searched EVERYWHERE in the room and I couldn't find it!"

"WHAT?" The Captain exploded, "WHAT ELSE IS MISSING?"

"That slave-girl's belongings are missing as well!" The Thailand man replied.

Captain Wang cursed under his breath and said out loud, "They must have stolen my map. Leave it to Kirkland to send a boy to steal my map."

"What will we do, Captain?" Viet asked.

The Chinese man growled as he saw his men slowly ascending from below the deck. Yao gritted his teeth and shouted, "MEN! HURRY YOUR LAZY ASSES AND SET SAIL! DIDN'T MEIMEI TELL YOU ALL?"

"Captain..." Viet mumbled.

Captain Wang looked back at his crew and said, "We are going on a hunt to find those insolent pirates."

Yong Soo frowned, "Why, Cap'n?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Captain Wang asked as he rolled his eyes, "We are getting my map back aru."

* * *

><p>"STOP HIDING!" Captain Kirk shouted.<p>

The two blondes were on deck. The talking thing that Maria suggested seemed too boring for the Captain's tastes so he decided to have a duel with the prince. Once both Maria and Sue left, the two were arguing until Arthur demanded that they should duel with swords. The prince immediately accepted, but soon found out that he had no idea how to fight. Peter was currently hiding in an empty barrel.

Captain Kirk growled as he passed the certain barrel Peter was hiding in. Though he froze when he heard a small sneeze coming from it. The blonde man smirked sinisterly and used the dull side of his sword to hit the wooden barrel. A yelp was heard and the barrel fell, letting the boy tumble out of it.

Peter groaned as he rubbed his head. He turned around and felt his heart beating faster once he saw the Captain with the sword pointing at the prince. Peter cried out and ran off with his sword in hand. He didn't want to die! He looked back and saw Captain Kirk hot on his tail. Peter wailed and went on the upper level and saw Maria teaching Sue how to steer the ship. The prince cried out Maria's name and clutch onto the woman. Maria raised a brow as she looked at the boy and saw him tearing up as he was holding onto a sword.

"YOU GIT!" Captain Kirk shouted, "THAT IS CHEATING!"

Maria frowned and placed a hand on Peter's head, "Captain! What the hell are you doing to Peter?"

Captain Kirk rolled his eyes beneath his hair and replied, "Dueling of course. The talking that you suggested was way too dull for my tastes."

Sue looked at the two adults and then at Peter who was still a little shaken. She snickered at the boy's cowardly actions. Peter saw this and immediately felt his 'man-hood' go down the drain. He released himself from Maria and looked at the two adults, who were still bickering.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Maria exclaimed.

Captain Kirk snorted, "So what?"

"G-Guys..." Peter said.

"He's just a kid!"

"Guys!"

"I've dueled when I was his age!"

"GUYS!"

The two looked at the young teen with a surprised look. Peter flushed and said, "It's alright, Maria. Captain Kirk was right. I was cheating. I shouldn't have done that."

Maria raised a brow and replied, "But earlier you were wailing your heart out."

Another smirk came from Sue. And yet again Peter noticed. The prince shook his head and replied weakly, "I-I was m-merely acting."

"Tch." Came from the Captain.

Peter felt his cheeks heating up and said, "U-Uh c'mon Captain Kirk. Let's continue back on the deck."

As he said this he began to walk off. Captain Kirk smirked and looked back the girls. He nodded and said, "Good day, ladies."

Captain Kirk followed the boy and saw him standing there on the deck. He was holding his sword with both hands, seemed like he was ready. Though the blonde man knew that he left many positions open for him to strike. It seemed all to easy to the Captain. He sighed and placed his sword back in it's rightful position. Peter frowned and lowered his sword.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

Captain Kirk approached him and flicked his head, "Your bloody stance was so terrible. I could have killed you easily. I am not going to waste my time dueling with a boy that doesn't know how to use a sword properly"

Peter stiffened, "Wha- You're serious?"

"Of course I am." Captain Kirk said rudely, "Stupid boy. You should have ran off while you had the chance in Spain."

Peter was so insulted. He growled and snapped at the man, "Shut it, _Captain._"

Captain Kirk raised a brow, "Boy, was that mockery in your damn voice?"

Peter was surprised. He didn't notice that he was using a bit of attitude. He was about to deny it, but something made him admit it. "S-So what if it was?"

"Do you know what I do to wankers like you who mock me?" The Captain asked as he approached the boy.

Peter bit his lip and replied daringly, "What..?"

Captain Kirk smirked and grabbed Peter's collar. He dragged the boy to a wooden pole and found rope beside it. He slammed the prince against the post and tied Peter to it. Once he was done he took a step back and admired his work.

"I go tie 'em." The Captain said proudly.

"Y-YOU GIT!" Peter shouted as he flared around.

Captain Kirk looked up at the sky and saw it dimming. He chuckled and said, "Boys like you don't get supper either."

And with that said he walked off. Peter continued to flare around but after a while he grew tired and found out that moving around like an idiot didn't really do anything. Peter didn't know how much time passed. But when he looked up at the sky, it seemed that it will be pitch dark out soon. Peter sighed but his ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, you bum." Sue's voice said.

Peter squinted his eyes, "Sue?"

"Damn right." She said. Sue lit a match and lit a lantern. Peter relaxed as he saw his friend's face. "Oh. How was supper?"

Sue shrugged and placed the lantern down, "Brilliant. Francis is a really good cook."

Peter pouted as he replied, "I bet it was."

And as on queue, the boy's stomach growled with hunger. The prince looked up with burning cheeks as he saw Sue giggling at his misfortune. Sue grinned as she revealed something behind her back, that Peter failed to notice. There in her hands was a plate full of roasted pork and mash potatoes. The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth drooled with hunger.

"I sneaked this for ya." Sue exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Peter replied happily.

The Sue stood there with the food in her hands while Peter was still busy being tied to the post. That's when the prince realized that the girl will have to FEED him. His man-hood is probably all gone by now. Peter blushed as he said, "U-Um, do you think you can feed this to..me?"

Sue frowned for a split second, but nodded, "Sure. I feel sorry for you anyway."

Peter looked away with a glare and a blush on him. It was all Captain Kirk's fault for making him less of a man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Arthur's too...Arthur-y to have a proper conversation with Peter xD **

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Captain Kirk stood in front of Peter. He looked down at the boy and watched as he sleeps soundly. The sun just rose about some time now, and the Captain thought he should check up on the kid. It seemed that he got comfortable being tied up and what not. The blonde tsk'd out loud and looked back. He saw Alfred holding an ax as he walked across the deck.<p>

"Jones!" The Captain exclaimed.

Alfred looked over at his Captain and grinned, "Hey Cap'n! What do you need?"

Captain Kirk frowned and glanced over at the young boy, "Can you untie the kid once he wakes up? He'll continue to flare around once he gets up."

Alfred saluted the shorter man, "Aye-aye, Cap'n!"

The blonde man nodded and walked off to his private room. He slammed the door shut and walked over by his desk. He sat down and unrolled the map that Peter gave him. He stared at it for a bit and looked over at his compus. He then took a pin from the the tiny bin on the desk and marked their destination.

"We are.." He muttered, "By Morocco right now."

The Captain then tied a small string on the pin as he pushed it down on Morocco on the map. He then grabbed another pin as the map led him to the new world. The Captain raised a brow as he pressed the pin down on the peninsula of the new world.

"The Fountain is in the new world, eh?" Captain Kirk mumbled. "Blimey, that's 6,912 kilometers."

Suddenly the door creaked open. The blonde man sighed and glanced by the door. There he saw that girl, Sue. She seemed a bit frightened. Captain Kirk smiled kindly and invited the girl in. Sue nodded and came in, holding a tray of a teapot, a cup, a bowl of sugar, and a jug of milk. The brunette approached the Captain and placed the tray on the table.

"Francis told me that you needed your morning tea." She mumbled.

Captain Kirk smiled and raised a hand to pat her, but he froze once he Sue flinching. He raised a brow and said, "C'mon now, lass. I won't hit ya. I'm not that terrible."

Sue opened her eyes as she heard the playful tone in his voice. She smiled and replied, "Sorry. I'm use to Captain Wang's treatment."

"Captain Wang, hm?" The blonde exclaimed, "That git treating a young lady like you as trash?"

Sue slowly nodded. "Yeah but I'm use to it, Captain."

Captain Kirk smiled and said, "Well don't worry, Miss Sue. I won't treat you like that." He chuckled as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Now out with you." He exclaimed, "I have work."

Sue nodded and walked out the door. Once she closed it she saw Alfred raising his ax above his head in front of Peter. Sue raised a brow and approached the two blondes and saw Peter wailing. Alfred snickered and slammed the sharp edge of the ax at the rope. Suddenly the rope dropped to the ground and Peter stared at Alfred with wide eyes.

"YOU GIT!" Peter roared as he tackled the blonde pirate.

Alfred laughed as Peter kept on hitting his chest. The young prince blushed as he glared at the man and got off him. Mumbling how stupid Alfred is, startling him and all that. Peter then spotted Sue staring at him. Peter immediately flashed her a grin as he walked over. Sue smiled and gave the boy a wave. Peter snickered and asked how she was.

"Just gave Captain Kirk his morning tea." She replied as she stretched.

Peter frowned, "Tea tastes so terrible! I can't believe that old guy can stomach that crap."

Sue laughed which caused Peter to suddenly say, "I like your laugh."

The young brunette girl froze and stared at the prince with wide eyes. Peter suddenly realized what he just said. Both young teens blushed in unison. Sue mumbled a thanks and glanced to the side. Peter awkwardly laughed, "S-Sorry I said that..."

"Oh god..." Sue gasped.

Peter frowned and replied, "Don't be so rude."

"No!" Sue exclaimed. She grabbed Peter's head and made him look at what she saw. Peter's eyes widened once he saw a familiar ship.

"B-Bollocks..." He commented.

"Wh-What do we do?" Sue exclaimed in a panic manner.

Peter grabbed Sue's hand and went onto the upper level of the ship. The blonde boy searched it and saw Alfred casually talking to the strong looking German, Ludwig. The two teens rushed over to Alfred, almost tripping in the process. Ludwig looked at the kids in an amused manner while the other man chuckled.

"Whoa." Alfred said as he placed a hand on Peter's hand. "What'sa matter?"

"Th-Th-The s-s-s-sheep!" Sue stammered uncontrollably.

"Sheep? As in animal?" Ludwig asked.

"NO!" Peter exclaimed loudly, "SHIP!"

"What ship, boy?" Alfred asked.

"WANG!" The two screamed as they pointed at the ship that was nearing them. Alfred and Ludwig both froze.

"Shit." Alfred swore and immediately walked over to the ledge that was facing the deck. He cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, "READY THE BLOODY CANNONS! WANG'S SHIP IS NEARING!"

"WHAT?" Captain Kirk's voice shouted as he stepped out of his room. Once he heard Alfred's announcement he automatically got his butt off his chair. He grabbed his telescope and placed his eye on it. He gritted his teeth once he saw the large Chinese ship.

Captain Kirk sighed and said, "Jones! We do not attack. What right do we have? If we attack first they might attc- HOLY LORD!"

_**BOOM!**_

"BLOODY HELL!" The Captain screamed, "YOU DOGS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LISTEN TO JONES! READY THOSE CANNONS AND SET FIRE!"

The men immediately did as they were told. Captain Kirk took out his pistol and sword and was about to get ready for action, but then he realized that the two young teens were still here. The blonde Captain growled and shoved the pistol toward Peter. The prince stared at the man with a scared look as he clutch onto Sue's hand. Peter bit his lip and stared at the weapon with questioning eyes.

"Damn it, boy." The Captain said, "Go into hidin! We'll take care of it."

"But Captain.." He replied weakly.

"GO!" He roared and and grabbed the two kids. He dragged them to his private room and threw them in there. And with that he slammed the door shut. Peter immediately got up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"He locked us in!" He exclaimed.

Sue looked out the window and saw Captain Wang's ships firing cannons at the ship. She shrieked and immediately covered the windows with curtains. The girl panted heavily and said, "What the hell are they doin' here?"

"I don't have a clue.." Peter replied as he sank down to the wooden floor. He flinched terribly as he heard the cannons hitting the ship.

Sue sighed as she approached the desk. Her eyes widened at what she found. "The map..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

Sue grabbed the map and showed it to the prince, "This! This belonged to Captain Wang!"

Peter frowned and then nodded, " 'Course. I stole it."

"YOU TWIT!" She shrieked as she smacked the boy's head. "What the bloody hell were you thinkin'? He must be after this!"

"Y-You didn't have to hit so hard..." Peter whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"Moron.." She whispered and then sat down on the chair. She looked over at the papers and smiled as she found a blank yellow sheet that was a bit torn. She then found an ink well and a quill. She looked over at the map and began to scribble something on the blank sheet.

Peter clutch onto the pistol and walked over to Sue. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Sue frowned and said, "Stop breathing on me, you bum."

"O-of course." The prince mumbled, "Sorry."

"Keep watch." Sue said as she focused on her work.

Peter nodded and was about to go near the door, but froze immediately once he heard banging. Peter bit his lip and held onto the gun. He got into a sturdy stance and pointed it at the door. Suddenly a sword came through it which caused Peter to shriek and shoot.

Sue frowned and whipped her head, "The hell Peter?"

"S-Sword!" He exclaimed as he watched the sword coming in and out through the door, making little holes.

"LITTLE CHILDREN LIKE YOU NEED TO OBEY THEIR ELDERS!" A womanly voice shouted with rage.

Sue cursed to herself and grabbed the objects and placed them in her pockets. Peter was shaking as he stood in front of the door. Holding the pistol in a cowardly manner, he wailed as he saw a fist punching the door. A person looked through the hole and Peter saw that it was the same woman that saw him and Sue escape with the life boat on the Chinese ship.

"GOT YOU!" She shouted as she kicked the door down.

The Vietnamese woman smiled sinisterly and cornered the two youths. Peter had his body in front of Sue as he pointed the pistol at Viet in a shaky manner. The long haired woman laughed mockingly and slapped the gun away from Peter. She used the bottom end of the handle of her sword to smack the prince's face.

"PETER!" Sue cried out as she saw the boy falling to the floor. "O-OW!" The young girl exclaimed as Viet yanked Sue's arm towards her.

Peter immediately got up and got the pistol. He looked up and saw the Vietnamese pirate flinging Sue onto her shoulder. Peter gritted his teeth as he pulled the trigger, but failed to get the target. Viet chuckled and ran off with the young brunette girl.

The young prince ran after the raven-haired woman, but he couldn't catch up. She was just too fast! Peter cried out in frustration as Viet jumped over to the Chinese boat. The blonde boy felt tears forming as he saw Sue crying out his name towards him.

"SUE!" The prince shouted back and tried to shoot the Vietnamese. But he missed again. The bullet only hit the boat. Peter clutched his weapon and continued to shout, "YOU DAMN WENCH! GIVE HER BACK YOU BLOODY SHE-DEVIL!"

The older woman smirked in victory. Peter watched helplessly as she shouted at the crew to retreat. The prince looked around, trying to find something to get him onto the enemy ship. He found a dangling rope that was tied to the sail. He could use it to swing over to the ship. Though it was unfortunately too late to do any of that. The ship was already far away.

Peter's jaw clenched as he saw the huge gap between them. It was far to large for him to cross. He knew he couldn't make it.

* * *

><p>The young British prince didn't know how long it was when the ship was out of his sight. Perhaps minutes or even hours. He didn't pay attention. His bright blue eyes were rather red from silent weeping that he did. Peter looked up at the sky an saw it turning into an orange-red. It was pretty late out. Though the young boy didn't care. He cried out in frustration and threw the pistol into the ocean. He'll probably be tied to the pole again or something since he threw the Captain's weapon, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind right now was Sue.<p>

"Wanna get some supper?" A voice asked.

Peter didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. The boy heard footsteps approaching him and then felt a hand on his little sailor's hat. Peter slowly looked up and saw friendly looking chocolate eyes. It was none other then Maria. The young woman smiled a bit as she rubbed Peter's back.

"What'sa wrong, kid?" Maria asked. "Shouldn't ya be happy? Those Easterners retreated! So we basically won!"

Peter bit his lip and looked directly back to the sea. He opened his mouth and whispered, "She...She's gone.."

Maria frowned, "Who?"

A sniffle was heard and then he replied, "Sue.."

The woman's eyes widened, "Is she...?"

Peter immediately shook his head, "She didn't die. She was taken."

"I see..." Maria murmured, "Why don't you go to Captain? Tell him about it."

Peter grimaced, "That bloody wanker won't give a crap."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he'll understand."

The prince sighed and nodded. He walked away from Maria and began his way toward Captain Kirk's room. The boy was in front of the door and was about to knock, but he froze. He heard music playing. Peter's ears perked. The melody sounded so familiar...Yet it seemed to be long forgotten in his mind. He grasped onto the copper handle and slowly opened the door.

Peter peaked inside and saw the Captain on his futon playing his lute. Peter watched from behind the doorway as Captain Kirk's fingers flawlessly picked each string on the instrument. The young boy was so mesmerized by it, that he subconsciously stepped inside.

Captain Kirk glanced up to see the young boy slowly approaching him. The blonde man smiled slightly as he continued to play the lute. After a few more seconds, the song soon ended. Captain Kirk placed the lute besides him and stared at the prince. Peter stood in front of the Captain and soon felt his eyes watering. Captain Kirk frowned.

"Tears, boy?"

Peter only nodded in a pathetic manner. He brought his arm up to his face and used his sleeve to wipe away the salty liquid.

Captain Kirk continued to frown. Though he sighed, he couldn't look or even act mad at the boy when he is in that kind of state. The blonde man patted the futon, telling him to sit next to him. The prince sniffled and sat next to the older man. Captain Kirk stared at Peter and waited for him to calm down.

Peter calmed down a bit, but he was hiccuping for the time being. Captain Kirk sighed and asked what was bothering him. The blonde prince looked away and mumbled, "Those...Those jerks took Sue away..."

The older man raised a brow beneath his blonde hair, "For what reason?"

"No idea.." The boy replied, "Perhaps they were mad that she ran away?"

Captain Kirk tsk'd and got up. Peter watched as he headed toward his wooden desk. The Captain frowned as he saw that a couple of things were missing. He looked back at Peter and said, "They wanted the map."

"But they took Sue!" Peter exclaimed with a certain tone in his voice.

The Captain gritted his teeth and said, "Sue must have known they came back for it. She must have taken it and tried to hide it but failed to do so since she was captured too early. Didn't have 'nuff time to hide the damn map."

Peter began to tear up again, "I-It's my fault! I sho-should have shot that bloody wench wh-when I had that chance! If I did then Sue would still be here!"

Captain Kirk grimaced at the boy as he continued on with his faults of today's events. As Peter continued talking, Captain Kirk approached the boy and slapped his face. The prince stared wide eyed at the man with a shocked look.

"Don't you DARE blame yourself, you prat!" Captain Kirk snarled, "It's not your damn fault that you didn't shoot that kidnappin' pirate."

"Wha-"

"It's your fault that you weren't_ man enough_!" He hissed.

Peter only looked away with a hurt look. Captain Kirk tch'd at him and continued on, "You're such a spoiled prat. You need to learn how to toughen up. Stop being such a coward. Why are you even _crying_ over this lass?"

Peter froze for a second. Why was he shedding tears for Sue? The prince replied back, "B-Because she's...important to me."

Captain Kirk raised a brow, "In what way?"

"I..." Peter began, "I don't know, sir."

Captain Kirk stared at the prince and finally said, "We'll rescue her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw Iggy! Stop being so mean to Peter D:**

**lol i just wanted to update this**

**Review xD !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Peter silently followed Captain Kirk as they entered town. It was rather early in the morning when they reached the harbors of Morocco. The blonde prince placed his hand on his head, trying to keep his sailor hat on as the salty winds blew against him. He looked up and saw Captain Kirk glaring at the townsfolk. If you looked closer it seemed that the blonde pirate was searching for something.<p>

"Captain!" Peter heard someone say.

The two turned around and saw Maria jogging towards them. Maria panted a bit and exclaimed, "Someone by the harbors told me that they saw a Chinese ship sailing around by the seashore nearby!"

Captain Kirk nodded, "Brilliant. Come along, prat. Back to the ship."

Peter nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. But he suddenly froze. He felt something cold and flat. The blonde prince took the objects out of his pocket and stared at it. He smiled a bit as he looked at the shiny gold coins. He had enough to buy something good.

The boy shyly tugged on Captain's Kirk's coat and looked up at the man. Captain Kirk turned around and stared at the pre-teen. Peter quickly looked down as he felt the piercing glare of the older man. Captain Kirk rolled his eyes under his hair and growled in annoyance.

Maria immedity knew what Peter wanted to do. The raven haired woman smiled warmly at Peter and stroked his back. Peter looked up at Maria with a worried face while the captain held a confused one.

"I'll take Peter to where he wanted to go." She said, "It seems that Peter would like to buy something."

Captain Kirk stared at the boy for a few seconds and then said, "I'll go with him."

Both Peter and Maria were surprised by the captain's words. Though Maria smiled and nodded her head, "Very well, Captain. I will see you two back on the ship."

The blonde captain grunted and shoved Peter further into the town. The two were awfully quiet as they walked. Captain Kirk watched in amusement at the young prince. Peter would curiously approach a stand and mumble to himself about the item that was on sale or comment on how ridiculous the price was. The captain couldn't help but smile.

"COME ONE AND ALL! COME SEE THE FINE STONES AND GEMS THAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER!"

Peter was very curious about what the man said. The young prince approached the stand and looked at the jewelry that was for sale. Each stone glowed brighter than the next. The chains were very fine and shiny and the pendants were beautiful. The boy then looked at the clerk. He was a round man that was in his late thirties. His clothes were very fancy and his beard was gray as a storm cloud.

"How may I assist you two gentlemen?" He asked warmly.

Captain Kirk snorted while Peter grinned. The boy pulled out all his coins and presented it to the man, "Can I get a lot with this amount, sir?"

The man stared at Peter's coins with wide eyes, "O-Of course! As much as you want, boy!"

Peter smiled but then suddenly frowned. This worried the sales-clerk. The man nervously chuckled and asked, "Is there something that you want?"

"A pistol."

"Ah?"

Peter nodded, "I would like to buy a pistol."

The sales-clerk stroked his beard, "I think I may have a few in stock…"

The two blondes watched as the man disappeared into the tent that was behind him. It only took a few seconds before he came back out with a box. The man grinned and presented the box to Peter. The boy looked inside and saw that it only held three pistols.

The boy shrugged and randomly picked one up. He took it out of the box and examined it. It was a nice pistol with a pearl white handle. It seemed to be a bit new. The sales-clerk smiled and asked if he would like anything else. Peter was about to decline but something caught his eye.

"I'd..I'd like to get that necklace." Peter said as he pointed to the golden chain necklace with a small bird on it.

The elder man chuckled and nodded his head. He took the said necklace and placed in a silk like cloth and wrapped it. He then kindly handed it to the boy. Peter smiled and placed the wrapped necklace in his pockets. Captain Kirk eyed Peter and suddenly spoke.

"I'd like to buy that." He said to the sales-clerk.

Captain Kirk pointed toward a jade bracelet. Peter curiously watched as the man nodded and wrapped it in the same silk-cloth. He then handed it to the captain. The blonde man nodded in thanks and held onto the item.

"That would be 94 gold coins." The man said.

Peter nodded and shoved the gold coins in the man's chubby hands. The two watched as he began to count. After a few minutes he frowned. "Sorry lad. You only gave me 47 coins. I'm afraid yo—"

"Here I have more."

Peter looked up and saw Captain Kirk tossing a rag bag toward the clerk. The man smiled and bid the two blondes farewell. The two then began to walk back to the harbor. Peter looked up and saw the captain clutching onto the item closely.

"What's the bracelet for?"

Captain Kirk looked down at Peter and retorted, "What's the necklace for?"

Peter stiffened and glared, "For Sue of course! Once I save her from those jerks I'm giving her the necklace!"

Captain Kirk couldn't help but smile at the younger blonde. Peter saw this and asked if he was silently laughing at him. Captain Kirk shook his head and gently placed his hand on the boy, who looked curiously at him.

"You…You remind me of myself, prat." The captain said.

Peter blushed at the comment and retorted, "Well I sure ain't a bloke like you, sir."

The older man laughed as the two of them walked up the boat. Captain Kirk shook his head and said, "Fetch Jones will you? Tell him to tell the men to set sail. I have a feeling Wang is close by."

"By the way Captain…" Peter said, "Here's the pistol."

"The one you just bought?"

Peter chuckled nervously, "I-I accidently thre-Er…Lost yours when those Easterners came aboard."

The blonde man smiled, "Keep it, boy."

* * *

><p>Sue slowly drew lines on the wooden floor in the cell room. Even though a day as gone by, it seemed like forever since she saw the sun. The cell room was rather dark and dim, infested with rats and all sorts of small creatures that the cat of the ship was too lazy to kill. The young brunette looked at her bag and saw the map in it. She sighed in exhaustion, wishing to have another delicious European meal.<p>

"Get up!" A voice growled.

The young girl looked up and saw two figures. A pissed off looking Vietnamese woman and a calm Chinese man with a straw hat on. The calm man, who was called Hong, took out keys and unlocked the cellar. Viet glared at Sue, who slowly took her time to get off the floor.

Sue walked out of the cell and approached the two Asian pirates. Viet grabbed Sue's arm and yanked it as they went up the deck. The young girl winced in pain as they made it to Captain Wang's room. Hong casually knocked on it and opened the door. Sue peeked inside and saw the man sitting by his desk, furiously writing something with that ink brush of his.

The long haired captain looked up and smiled at his guests. Sue shivered at the smile. She knew it was fake. His smiles towards her were always fake. Viet released Sue and shoved her in the room. The young girl looked back and saw that the two closed the door and left her in this room with that monster.

"Good afternoon Sue." He said casually.

Sue turned around and glared. She didn't dare to say a word to that beast. Captain Wang chuckled. The girl watched as he bent down under the desk to reach for something. Sue wrinkled her nose, she could even smell it. It was a Japanese wine that the Captain got from one of the men from the ship. She watched as the man poured the rice wine into a small saucer and soon began to drink it.

"I believe you have something of mine aru."

Sue shook her head, "I do not believe I do, sir."

Captain Wang chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm rather impressed that you went through all this trouble trying to escape me, Sue."

The girl grimaced. The captain's lips formed into a small smile as he continued, "After all the fun that we had together.. All those raids from the villages. Fun times eh?"

"You disgust me Wang." Sue snarled, "I'd rather jump off this boat and drown then to still be on this bloody ship."

The captain sighed and finished his first shot of sake. He slammed the saucer down and stood up. Sue stepped back a bit as he approached the girl. Eyes glowing like an angered dragon. Captain Wang snatched Sue's bag and rummaged through it, ignoring the protests of the girl.

"Ah." He said as he took out the map. Captain Wang dropped the bag and unrolled the map, eyeing it with pleasure. Though a flash of anger came to his amber eyes. Sue bit her lip as she pressed her body against the wall, feeling the looming shadow of the Chinese captain.

Captain Wang ripped the map and slapped Sue across the face. A loud noise was made from that action. Sue formed tears in her eyes as she felt the stinging sensation on her cheek. She was afraid to look up at the man. She could already feel the piercing glare in his eyes.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" He shouted, "I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. I KNOW THAT MAP YOU GAVE ME IS A FAKE."

Sue began to shake violently as she slid down to the floor. She stayed in a fetal position, letting the man scold his heart out at her. Soon after a few seconds of the captain yelling at her in Chinese, it grew quiet.

"I will count to ten." Captain Wang said calmly as he took out his opium pipe. He breathed heavily as he inserted the drug in the pipe and lit a match, "By the time I reach ten. You better give me or tell me where the hell that map is aru."

Sue bit her lip, her hand on her chest, feeling the intense pulse that her heart was making.

* * *

><p>Peter tensed up as he saw the Chinese ship. That ship was probably a few miles away from him. The prince glared harshly at the ship as if it were alive. He felt his sides and felt the objects that he held near him. The dagger that Alfred gave him and the new pistol that the Captain allowed him to keep.<p>

The prince tilted his sailor hat and grunted. He began to walk toward a lifeboat and got on it. He steadily lowered it. He had to get Sue back. He had to get Sue back. He had to get her back, he felt empty without her.

"Don't worry." He whispered as he rowed the boat toward the ship, "I'm coming for you, Sue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while since I updated this huh? Im glad people are enjoying this fic :) I'm currently trying to work on Understand You the chapter I was working on for it was on a different computer so i have to transfer it to my new laptop.**

**In other news, I just started high school and its tiring so Im forcing myself to write these fics right now. I end up enjoying it later anyway SO yeah.**

**Review even though its a bit short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Sue glared daggers at Captain Wang. She really wished she could do that. The girl stood there as she heard the Captain count. One. Two. Three. Four. Sue didn't flinch with the man said five. Sue couldn't care less what would happen to her. The man would never find the map anyway. She smirked at the thought. She hid it rather well.<p>

Captain Wang narrowed his eyes at the young lass and continued on, "Six…"

"Seve—"

"CAPTAIN ANIKI!" A voice hollered for the man.

Captain Wang scowled and looked over at the door. Both he and Sue saw Yong Soo bursting in. The Korean man panted, making it obvious that he ran all the way to his captain's quarters, and began to blabber on about an intruder. The Chinese captain growled in annoyance and snapped at his crewmember and demanded him to speak clearly.

"We have an intruder!" Yong Soo exclaimed, flaring his arms around.

The Captain sighed and replied, "I am well aware of that since you've been talking gibberish."

"What should we do with him, Captain Aniki?" The other man asked as he played with his sleeves.

The long haired Captain rolled his eyes as he placed his thumb on his belt, "Just toss him into the sea. Let the sharks finish him off."

Yong Soo pouted and said, "But it's that brat that saved Sue."

This caused Sue to freeze. Her brown orbs glanced back at the Chinese man and saw him looking back at her with some sort of smirk in those eyes of his. His lips formed a grin as he placed his pipe back on his desk.

"Well…Let me see this intruder aru."

"NO!" Sue protested, but immediately regretted speaking out once she felt another stinging sensation on her cheek when the Captain slapped her.

"Enough of this." He threatened and grabbed Sue's arm, making the girl flinch.

Captain Wang dragged Sue back onto the deck and toward the crowd of pirates circling the young Kirkland boy. Sue gasped when she saw blood dripping down the prince's forehead. His sailor's hat was torn and his clothes were ripped and ruined from the beating and stains of blood.

The young prince looked up and saw his friend safe and sound. He cracked a small smile at the girl before screaming in pain from another kick that a crewmember gave him. Sue felt tears forming as a Japanese man repeatedly kicked the British boy.

"STOP!" She shrieked, earning chuckles from the crewmembers.

Captain Wang smirked and said, "Listen to the girl, Honda."

Kiku nodded and spat on the floor beside Peter. The young blonde struggled to sit up, but his body ached with pain. It caused the young prince to choke up in pain, which led him to drop his body back onto the wooden floorboard.

Laughter filled Peter's ears. He was looking down as if he was bowing at those bastards. The boy's fists tightened, he could feel the rage surfacing towards him. He desperately tried to get up. He honestly did. But it was fruitless. His body ached badly. The ground beside him suddenly shook. He glanced to the side and saw Sue lying on her stomach. Somebody pushed her next to him.

The sound of a sword coming right out of its case was heard. Swish! Peter and Sue looked up and froze in place. Captain Wang grinned dastardly as he licked the side of his blade. He slowly approached the children, his boots clanking on the floorboard.

"Back in my country." He began as stopped in front of the two, "Children who disobey would be punished."

Peter's heart began to beat rapidly as he continued to listen to the Chinese captain.

"My mother would whip my bareback with a leather whip." He said darkly. "My father would take bits of coal and press that burning rock onto my arms, legs, stomach, you name it."

Sue clutch onto Peter's arm as the long haired man pointed the tip of the sword at her.

"One day, my parents had enough of my disobedience." He continued. He chuckled and suddenly smiled, "They wanted to get _rid _of me, but do you know what I did?"

The children stayed silent.

"I grabbed my father's sword. This very sword in my hands and I slashed their throats."

Dark chuckles were arising from the crewmembers. Yao placed the tip on Sue's cheek and pressed it hard against it. He tilted his head as he slowly drew a bloody line on her face. Sue did not flinch. She stared coldly at the pirate. The blood trickled down her cheek and onto her dirty shorts.

"Seeing that these two will be killed." Captain Wang said smugly, "Take whatever you guys want aru."

Yong Soo excitedly jumped up and down, "OH! OH! I CALL THE HAT THAT THE BRAT IS WEARING!"

The Korean man skipped towards Peter and got a hold of his blue hat. Peter's eyes shot up and just when Yong Soo was about to pull away with the sailor's hat, Peter quickly got a good grip on the Asian man's wrist. The crew froze in awe at how fast the boy moved.

"Don't." He breathed heavily.

"Ehhh?" Yong Soo whined, "Captain Aniki says—"

Peter looked up and dug his nails into Yong Soo's skin, making the tall man flinch. Captain Wang glared and pointed his sword at Peter. Peter didn't move a muscle at all once the weapon was at him. He didn't care if it was life or death, the hat was more important.

"Let it go, boy."

"No."

Captain Wang snorted, "Why not, brat?"

Peter's voice dropped as he replied, "That's all I have left…"

Sue saw that his lips were trembling. She held the prince's hand, trying to reassure him that everything will be all right. Peter ignored this gesture.

"Of whom?" A crewmember asked curiously.

"My brother."

Captain Wang raised a brow. He seemed amused by this. He lowered his sword and asked, "And may I ask what is your brother's name, brat?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

The Chinese captain snorted once more, "Do you know where he is, boy?"

"No…I think he may have died, sir."

The crewmembers began to whisper among them. Sue kept a vigil eye on them all. She seemed confused. Was Peter's brother important? She glanced over at Peter and saw him still holding onto Yong Soo's wrist like there was no tomorrow.

Captain Wang began to laugh and so did his crew. He drew his sword right at the two kids once again. He tilted his head and gave them a sick looking grin.

"Boy let me tell you a secret. Your brother is alive."

Peter gasped and without knowing he let go of Yong Soo's hand.

Captain Wang raised his sword and continued, "You know him. You've been with him. He's the-"

_**BANG!**_

"AIYAH!" Captain Wang yelled in pain, causing him to drop his sword.

Both Sue and Peter looked to the side and saw Captain Kirk along with his faithful crew. The blonde pirate grinned in a cocky manner as he twirled a pistol in his hands. Peter looked around him and saw that Captain Kirk's crew got all the Asian crewmembers cornered.

Captain Kirk approached Captain Wang as he continued to carelessly play with his weapon. The Chinese captain glared as he held onto his bloody hand. The blonde man pressed the tip of the gun against. His face was near the shorter man as he sneered at him.

"Stay away from my crewmembers, Wang." He growled furiously.

Wang stared back at the enemy.

"CAPTAIN!" Meimei shouted.

The Chinese man raised his hand, signaling the girl to keep quiet.

Seeing that the man chose to be silent, satisfied Kirk nodded. He removed the tip and told his men to go back to the boats.

Peter held onto Sue's hand as they followed Alfred off the God forsaken Chinese ship. The blonde prince glanced back at Captain Wang. The long haired man still kept his poker face on.

* * *

><p>Maria grabbed a clean rag and dipped it in fresh water. She then placed it against Sue's cut cheek. The young brunette flinched at the sudden contact of cold water. Maria smiled as she cleaned the girl's wound. The tan girl then gave Sue a fresh pair of black shorts and a new gray long sleeve shirt.<p>

Sue smiled as she ran off to a more private area to change. Maria chuckled at how cute the girl was being and began to clean the used rag. As she was cleaning a knock was heard. She glanced to the door and saw Peter in a fresh new pair of clothes.

The young prince wore the Captain's old clothing. Dark brown pants that were tucked inside the Captain's old boots, and a light blue long sleeved button down. The prince slowly rolled up the sleeves, trying to be careful to not touch his bruises.

Maria smiled and ruffed the boy's blonde hair, "How you doin', kid?"

"I feel awful, Maria." He replied truthfully.

"Why's that?"

"…I felt so weak compared to those…those jerks." Peter whined childishly.

Maria giggled and hugged the boy, earning a slight blush from the prince. Maria stroked his hair and said, "Don't worry. One day, you'll be strong enough to take on all of those jerks."

"I hope…"

Maria lifted up his chin and gave him a peck on the cheek. Peter blushed seven shades of red and stuttered, "Wh-Wha-Wha?"

"That's for bein' brave, silly." She grinned. "Now go get Kirk. Supper's gonna start any minute."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Peter walked out of the room and onto the deck of the ship. He watched as all the crewmembers were working on their jobs, managing the sails, or just goofing off. The prince went on the higher levels of the deck toward Captain Kirk's private quarters. As he was about to knock, he heard something that sounded familiar.

He quietly opened the door and saw the man himself on his futon, playing his lute. The man removed his maroon coat and his silly ole hat. He looked comfortable. Peter opened the door wider as he noticed that Captain Kirk didn't bother to look up at him.

The boy's blue orbs watched as the Captain's hands skillfully plucked the strings of the instrument.

" 'Ello, prat." The Captain greeted, still not looking up.

"H-Hello, Captain Jerk."

The Captain chuckled at the insult.

"You know the lute?" The prince asked.

" 'Course.." The Captain replied, "Learned it when I was your age."

The two stayed silent.

"What happened to that hat of yours?" The Captain suddenly asked.

Peter's eyes kept still on those skillful fingers, still plucking each string, seeing that those fingers were use to the hardness of the strings.

"The bloke on the ship took it. Kept it for keeps." Peter said sadly.

"The hat that important, prat?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Why's that?"

Peter shoved his hands in his pockets, "Brother of mine gave it to me before he left the palace."

Captain Kirk still didn't look up, but he knew that judging by the voice that he was sad. The two blondes fell into silence once again. Peter stood there, still enjoying the peaceful melody. For some reason it reminded him of his brother.

The Captain soon began to sing, _"__Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme."_

Peter's body froze.

"_Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine."_

Peter's lips parted as he sang the next verse, "_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Without no seams nor needlework. Then she'll be a true love of mine." _

Captain Kirk smiled softly as he sang again, _"Tell her to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Between salt water and the sea strands. Then she'll be a true love of mine."_

Capatin Kirk played a few more chords on the lute and finished the last verse of the song with the young prince.

"_Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine."_

Silence filled the air the third time. The prince stared in awe at the Captain. The man brushed his hair away from his eyes, letting him expose his emerald eyes. Peter could only stare back in shock.

"A-Arthur…" Peter whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH JEEZ I FINALLY UPDATED. FEELS LIKE FOREEVERRR SINCE I DID! **

**So Arthur FINALLY expose who he really is :D YAY FOR HIM**

**So I was listening to the new vocaloid Oliver and he was singing Scarborough Fair I love how he sings. He's voice was recorded from this British boy. Sooo look up Oliver on youtube and listen to Scarborough Fair I COMMAND YOU cause it sounds cool **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Peter's eyes began to water. He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't. All this time, his own brother was with him in this bloody ship. He looked up as he saw the older blonde smiling at him. The prince quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve and grinned. Arthur sighed as he stood up, arms opened wide right at the young boy.<p>

"I suppose you'd like a hug as well?" Arthur teased.

Peter laughed and replied, "You ole bloke…"

The young prince dashed towards the captain and embraced him like no tomorrow. He nuzzled his face into his dirty shirt and heard the man chuckle amusingly. Arthur smiled as he hugged his brother back. The two released each other and sat down on the futon. The two sat there in silence, not knowing what to do.

"So…" Peter began, "Do…Do I continue to call you Captain Kirk?"

Arthur raised a brow, "I prefer if you don't, prat. I'd rather have my real name."

Peter nodded.

Arthur grabbed his lute and strummed it casually, wanting to break the silence. He glanced up at his brother and asked, "How's…How's mum and father?"

Peter was a bit surprised by this question. He swallowed a bit and replied, "To be frank, they are horrid."

The green-eyed captain laughed lightly and commented, "Thought so."

"I can fully understand why you left, Arthur!" Peter whined, "Mumsy expects me to attend EVERY meeting EVERY bloody day to meet a potential wife!"

The captain could only smile at his brother. Peter huffed loudly and continued, "Father is always calling me to read documents on the kingdom and always having me give him the expired ones. There is a TON of them!"

"Ah…Mum and father did that to me when I was yer age." Arthur sighed in a nostalgic manner.

Peter rolled his eyes and laid back on the futon, listening to the chords being played by his brother. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. That's when he remembered something. The reason why he came up to his cabins! He sat up and stood up, making the captain raise a brow.

"Supper is ready!" The boy replied and dashed out of his brother's quarters.

Arthur watched with a bemused expression. He chuckled and got up, grabbing his coat and hat, and walking out of his room. He placed his hat upon his messy hair and slipped on his coat, closing the door behind him, he descended below to get his last meal for today. He entered the crowded mess hall and was greeted by his crew talking and being rowdy as usual.

A pair of skinny arms wrapped around the man and a squishy chest came in contact with his back. Arthur snarled teasingly as he felt hands rubbing his abdomen. A giggle was heard behind him, causing the captain to lose his suave.

Maria released the man and stood in front of her captain with all the grace she could muster up. Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed his first mate with fiery passion. Howling and whistles from the men were heard and that was a sign to pull away. Maria stuck her tongue out as she clung onto the captain's arm. The man himself however glared at the crewmembers, watching with triumph as they quickly shut up and resumed to whatever they were doing.

Arthur and Maria walked together to the table and sat down, waiting for the food to appear before them. Francis smirked and placed two bowls of fish and potatoes in front of the couple. Arthur tipped his cap at the Frenchman and grabbed his fork. As he ate, he heard his first mate speak to him.

"I see you revealed yourself, Kirk." Maria smiled teasingly.

Arthur blushed and shoved a potato in his mouth. The blonde man nodded. The tan woman laughed and gently pinched his cheeks, "It's not so bad, Arthur. I'm just glad you finally told him."

"Mhm..Oh?"

Maria nodded and chewed on the fish. She swallowed and continued, "Alfred's been tellin' me that Pete's been talkin' 'bout you."

Arthur stopped eating for a bit and glanced over at the young woman. The blonde man set his fork down and stared at his food. He licked his lips and asked, "R-Really?"

Maria smiled and nodded, "Yeah..Al told me that Pete really misses you and how he would snap at others for even insulting your name."

"Huh…That prat." Arthur chuckled and grabbed his bottle of rum.

* * *

><p>Peter eagerly scarfed down his food while Sue laughed at the prince's manners. Once the boy was done he slammed down his bowl and reached for the glass of grape juice to gulp. Sue rolled her eyes and commented on how poor his table manners were. Peter only laughed.<p>

"In the palace, I never got the pleasure to eat like this." Peter exclaimed as he grabbed a potato from Sue's bowl, who whined in protest.

"I can see why." Sue commented again, "You eat like a dog."

Peter laughed and winked playfully, "In your dreams."

Sue blushed at the wink, but it quickly died down. "Whatever. So what took you so long to get Captain Kirk?"

"OH!" Peter suddenly exclaimed. He grinned happily at the brunette and said, "Captain Kirk's real name is…Arthur Kirkland."

Sue snorted and replied, "Are you stupid? That's mad. It's highly unlikely that he is."

Peter frowned, "It's true, Sue! Don't you trust me?"

The young prince brought his face closer to the young artist. Her face was growing redder by the second. The blonde was too dense to see this. His blue orbs were more focused on her chocolate eyes. Sue growled in annoyance and pushed the boy's face away from her, earning a small cry from him.

"I do trust you, you bum!" Sue exclaimed as her blush died down. She looked over at Arthur and saw that his eyes were revealed for the first time. She looked at the captain and did some confirming. He did kind of resemble the prince.

Sue sighed and looked back at Peter who was rubbing his nose. Sue chuckled quietly and went back to eating. After a few minutes, she was done. She jerked her head toward Peter to ask him something, but she caught him staring at her instead. Her cheeks soon redden and she narrowed her eyes somewhere else.

"Err…"

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed suddenly. He stood up and grabbed the brunette's hand, causing her to blush more.

The young blonde prince glanced over to Sue as he basically dragged her to the bunks that were below the ship. He grinned as he headed over to Alfred's hammock. He released the girl's hand and bent down to the floorboard. Sue noticed that it was loose and she watched as the boy removed the board and took out a small sack. He placed the board back and stood up.

Peter grinned and handed Sue the sack. The young brunette raised a brow as she unwinds the string and opened it. She placed her hand inside and pulled out a small necklace. She gasped in surprise.

"You like?" The prince asked eagerly as he snatched the necklace away from Sue and stood behind her to put it on.

"Y-Yeah actually…" Sue responded quietly, but she knew the blonde heard her since he replied. Once he was done putting on the necklace, she turned around to face him again. The prince smiled brightly

"I'm glad!"

"Wh-Why'd you get that for me..?"

"Well y''know…I just wanted too." The boy replied with a slight blush.

Sue smiled when she saw this. She leaned toward Peter and lightly pecked his lips. Peter froze in shock at this. His slight blush turned darker and his face got warmer. Sue giggled and walked away from the prince.

After a few seconds of recovering from her actions, the young boy leaned against a pole and ran his fingers through his golden hair. He took a deep breath and sighed out.

"What…What a dame." He said breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww Peter's in lovee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed as he leaned against the wooden bars that kept him from falling off the ship. His hazy blue eyes scanned the ocean. It was vast, big, huge, endless! It feels as if they were lost. He smiled as the sea gulls circled around. He kind of liked them, reminded him of home.<p>

Suddenly, footsteps hastily ran towards him. Hearing the clanking noises, Alfred turned around to see Antonio panting. The Spaniard had a worrisome expression upon his face. Alfred frowned and asked his friend what was wrong.

"Remember when Wang's crew attacked?" Antonio asked.

The blonde man nodded, of course he remembers.

"Well, when they were firing the canons one canon was lodged onto the side of the ship." Antonio exclaimed franticly, "It's pretty loose and Gilbert and Ludwig are currently trying to keep it in place. If the canon is removed then the ship will sink."

The blonde man nodded and replied, "I'll tell Arthur."

Antonio nodded and watched as the taller man headed toward the captain's private room. Alfred didn't bother to knock, it's important anyway. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door with force.

"CAP'N—Uh…"

It was an awkward sight to see, Maria was straddling Arthur on the futon. The tan island girl had the captain's hat on and a few loose buttons. Arthur's face was brightly red, seeing that Alfred caught them in the most awkward-est position in all of history.

"Hey Al." Maria said in a cheeky manner. She clearly wasn't the prude in the relationship unlike a certain captain.

"THE HELL, JONES." Arthur shouted, his face still were flushed red, "THIS BETTER BE BLOODY IMPORTANT, YOU GIT."

Alfred shook his head at the scene and tried his best to ignore it, "Antonio informed me that the ship is in crises."

Arthur frowned, "Isn't that the case everyday, Jones?"

"Yeah, but this time it's the chance of sinking or not." Alfred replied smugly.

Maria decided to chime in, "There's a small island near by. I checked the coordinates last night and saw that we're a few miles away. The good thing about it is that there's a village so we can get some rations and get the ship fixed."

The Brit smiled at his first mate's idea and turned back to Jones with a glare, "Tell Matthew to steady the ship as she goes until we reach the island."

Alfred did a mock salute and did as he was told, leaving the couple with a door slam. Arthur turned back to Maria with a wanky grin on as he rubbed his hands down her waist. Maria grinned flirtatiously as she leaned in to kiss her commander.

"DON'T GET HER PREGNANT." Alfred shouted from outside the room.

Arthur groaned in annoyance, "That ruined my mood. Damn git."

Maria rolled her eyes and ran her hands up and down Arthur's chest, "I can…perhaps return that mood, Captain Kirkland."

The blonde man smirked at the sound of seduction in her voice. It was irresistible. He licked his lips hungrily as he dared to reply, "I'd like to see you try, lassie."

Maria giggled as she leaned in once more and pressed her lips against the man's.

* * *

><p>Peter idly walked around the ship. He was pretty bored today. He was planning on hanging around with Sue, but the Australian girl wanted cooking lessons from the French bloke. He sighed and walked up the stairs to the upper level. He spotted Alfred's twin, steering the ship.<p>

"Hey Matthew." The prince greeted.

Matthew nodded, "Ahoy, Peter. How's yar day?"

The blonde boy shrugged, "Rather dull day."

The man with the glasses grinned in response, "_Oui._ It is, boy. But it's nice having a plain day once in a while."

Peter grimaced, "I suppose."

It was silent between the two for a while until Matthew decided to speak again, "So…Are you and Miss Sue… a thing?"

"A thing?" Peter looked insulted, "Sir, that's rude of you to think of Sue and I as a thing. We're _people_ as you and others."

The man laughed and shook his head, "No, boy. I meant that if you are Miss Sue are twitterpated."

"Wha.."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Are you_ courting_ Miss Sue, boy?"

Peter's face instantly turned red, "Wh-What on earth are you talking about, Matthew? That's maddening for you to think of us like that! Of course not!"

The older blonde chuckled, "Don't lie, boy. I see the looks ya give her and I see the expressions she has for ya."

The young teen muttered curses under his breath and said out loud, "Yeah. I suppose I fancy her a bit."

"Who does that boy fancy?" A raspy voice called out from behind.

The two turned around and saw Gilbert standing there. Matthew raised brow and asked, "Aren't you suppose to be holding onto a canon ball?"

The silver haired German gave Matthew a swatted gesture and said, "Antonio and the Vargas brothers took our place so West and I can rest. Anyway, what's this I hear about Petey-boy fancying some lass?"

Peter glared and exclaimed, "As prince of Great Britain, I suggest you don't speak too smugly about me and my friend, you git."

Gilbert grinned in a cocky manner and replied, "We ain't in Great Britain, Petey-boy. Might as well fess up about yer crush."

"Mattie!" Alfred's voice called out.

The three crewmembers looked over toward Alfred who was walking towards them with a smile. Alfred approached his brother and told him, "Steady the ship, cap'n's orders. We be headin' towards a small island."

"Aye aye, Al." Matthew remarked and continued to steer the ship.

Alfred nodded and walked off to the lower level of the ship to attend to other things. Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Peter. The young prince huffed slightly in annoyance at the German.

"Okay…Suppose I do fancy, Sue." Peter cracked as the intense staring from a certain pair of red eyes dug into him, "It's unfortunate that she doesn't feel the same."

Gilbert snorted, "Nonsense, Petey-boy. I'm sure that the lass is all over you. You just gotta give 'er the ole charm of a sailor."

Peter grimaced at the thought but shrugged it off, "How will I do that?"

The silver haired man grinned, "I thought you'll never ask. Follow me, Petey-boy. I got all 'em skills."

Matthew only rolled his eyes at the comment.

Peter followed the German man off to the bunks in the bottom of the ship. Gilbert sat in his hammock and said, "You see, Petey-boy. Dames love men who are wild and rowdy. You just gotta go all out to 'em. I had a lass myself back in Berlin. A young Hungarian dame with the most beautiful brown locks and the shiniest emerald eyes."

The prince made his way towards a hammock that was across from Gilbert and sat down as he continued to listen. Gilbert sighed in a nostalgic manner, carrying a goofy lovestruck grin, "Her name is Elizabeta. Her father is a nobleman in Hungary and was travelin to Berlin where I met 'er at a harbor. We connected faster than a bullet to the chest."

"Uh.." Peter said out loud, unsure of what to see about the analogy the older man just said.

"Anyway, Eliza and I hit it off well." The red eyed man said, "So just act like a jerk. Got it, Petey-boy?"

The blonde boy scrunched his nose a bit and replied, "I suppose…I'll try it out now."

Gilbert nodded as he placed his hands behind his head, "Good. Now get out of here so I can nap."

Peter rolled his eyes and went up to the upper deck. As he did, he spotted the artistic girl herself right now. He grinned, time to set the plan to action. The prince suddenly dashed off to Sue and tackled the said girl to the ground.

A frustrated groan came from Sue and she looked up to see Peter hovering over her. Peter grinned as he looked down at his friend, both his hands to the side, trying to support himself from falling onto the girl.

"Peter…" Sue said calmly, "What on earth are you doing."

"Um…Saying hi, I suppose."

Sue calmly took a deep breath and slapped Peter off of her. Peter rolled off and cupped his throbbing cheek. Small tears formed in the boy's eyes as he glared at the girl for doing such a thing. Sue rolled her eyes as she got up and dusted herself off.

Peter brushed the tears away as he got up and shoved Sue. The brunette was started by this and almost fell onto the floor again. She straightened herself up and glared harshly at the young prince.

"You damn bum." Sue exclaimed in an angry tone, "The hell is that for?"

"Huh?" Peter said innocently, "Honestly, don't know what you're talkin' about Sue."

Sue growled in annoyance and raised a finger, "You best know what you're getting into if you continue to act like this, Kirkland boy."

Peter raised a brow and watched as Sue stormed off. That was odd. He only acted a bit of a jerk just like what Gilbert told him to do and Sue's reaction was this! Peter pouted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe I could push her down again." He mumbled to himself.

"Push who?" A deeper voice asked.

The blonde teen turned around and saw Arthur standing there behind him with his hands on his hips and his hat tilted to the side. His eyes lowered down at his brother with a curious and annoyed look. Peter shrugged and told the captain what Gilbert told him what to do.

Arthur snorted in response and said, "When Gil acted like a jerk to Lady Elizabeta, she hit him with her umbrella."

"But didn't they fall in love together?" Peter asked with a slight frown.

"Oh they did." The older blonde exclaimed, "Took them awhile. That German even writes to the dame still."

"I see."

The green eyed man then raised a bushy brow, "You do know that acting like a git towards dames ain't right."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh, and I suppose you know a thing or two with women."

Arthur chuckled, "Boy, yar brother here is one of the masters of pleasing women."

"He hasn't touched another dame ever since he met me, so I doubt he still has his touch." Maria suddenly said as she walked towards them.

"Really, Maria?" Arthur challenged.

The tan woman smirked, "You know it, Captain."

"Tch." The Captain snorted, "Kirkland men are the best. Tell me, Peter. How many gals have you courted back in London?"

"Uhm…" Peter furrowed his brows together, "None..?"

"WHAT?"

Peter flinched as his brother loomed over him, "Father and Mumsy always gave me older women! The women that YOU were suppose to court!"

Arthur facepalmed as Maria laughed and walked away. Peter's older brother sighed heavily and placed his hand upon the young blonde's head. Peter looked up at the captain with a questioning look.

"When we get to that damn island." Arthur began, "I will show you how to woo a lass like Sue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm like slowly and painfully trying to write chapters xD arghhh**


End file.
